1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic paper display, and in particular, to an electronic paper display, which can meet all the requirements of the thickness, weight and cost thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic paper display (EPD) requires no backlight and needs an environment light source, for example, natural light or lamplight, to facilitate users reading. Therefore, the EPD can not be used in a low illumination environment. Additionally, to meet general use of users, a mouse is not a suitable pointing device for the EPD. Also, a keyboard is not a suitable input device for the EPD. Accordingly, the currently used EPD is constructed by an electronic paper and a front light guide module, which comprises a light guide plate and a light source to facilitate users reading in a low illumination environment. Also, the EPD is designed as a handheld device which uses a touch input method as the main input method. However, the conventional EPD still can not meet all the requirements of transmittance, contract, weight, thickness and fabrication cost thereof.
Thus, a novel electronic paper display to solve problems occurring in the conventional electronic paper display is desired.